In The Field
by bookworm007
Summary: Hinata's transferred to a new school, and meets new people. LeeHina, some NejiTen, probably some NaruSaku and ShikaTem. the summary sucks. rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

On The Field

Chapter 1

Well, this is my first fic, so i hope you all like it. It's a leehina, and although it's short now, the chapters will vary in lengh. This ends with a cliffhanger (of sorts), but have no fear, i will update soon. I've writte out the first 5 chapters already- i just need to type them up. After that, updates will probably be more erratic, but hopefully i'll be able to update weekly. 

Two boys stood on a field, staring each other down. "This is it Hyuuga- I'll beat you this time." A boy in green said, determination burning in his eyes. The other boy tossed his long brown hair and scoffed, "Sorry Lee, you've got talent, but not enough to beat me." Lee glared, took aim, and kicked.

The soccer ball was a blur, its momentum only stopped by Neji's hand. He waltzed over to Lee and began to take of his pads and cleats. "Okay, practice is over, we're the only ones left anyway." He turned to the stands, "Hey Hinata- can you bring down my stuff?" He yelled to a girl Lee hadn't even noticed before. She came down the steps, a petite girl with long dark blue hairadn amazing eyes. They were like Neji's, but different; he didn't know how to describe them. She looked as if she would topple over from the weight of Neji's huge bag of gear.

"Please, let me take that." He nobly offered, taking the bag from her shoulder. Now that he had a good look at her, he could tell that she was someone he hadn't met before. "Are you new?" he asked. She smiled, "yeah, I just transferred. I'm Neji's cousin, I'm a year younger." She posed a question of her own. "Are you on the soccer team as well?" Her voice was very soft. "Yes, I am." He said, blushing a little."How can someone so sweet be related to Neji, "The Beast of Konoha High"," Lee wondered to himself. As if he could read thoughts, Neji came over and took his bag from Lee. "Let's go Hinata, we have to get home soon, or Uncle might get mad." "Goodbye Lee, it was nice meeting you." Hinata turned and ran after Neji, waving goodbye to Lee as she ran. Lee shook his head, and began to shed his gar as well. He still couldn't believe those two were related. He had to tell Tenten about this.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

In The Field

Chapter 2

The next day, Lee ran up to Tenten first thing, not realizing she was already engaged in conversation. "Tenten, guess what? Neji has a cousin, her name is Hinata, she is nice and sweet and not like that jerk Neji at all!" Tenten's face palm connected with her face as she sighed. "I know you idiot, I was talking to them until you interrupted." To his horror, Neji and Hinata were standing right in front of him. "So I'm a jerk, huh?" Neji asked, glaring, looking angrier then usual. "Umm, thank you for the complement Lee, I think…" Hinata was blushing faintly.

"Oh woe is me; my youthfulness has gotten the better of me yet again." Lee was embarrassed- he wanted to disappear. He was about to slink away when Tenten piped up. "You know Lee, Hinata says she wants to be on the soccer team.

He stopped in his tracks, a big goofy grin on his face. "Hinata is going to join the team? What an amazing way to enjoy your springtime of youth! I must inform Coach Gai right away!" he dashed off, skipping a little as he went. Hinata was stunned. ""That was very… well, what was that?" Tenten sighed again. "That is what we call youth. You'll get used to it; after all, you'll be seeing a lot of Coach Gai."

* * *

okay, i know this chapter is really short, but i'm going to update a lot, and they may get bigger in the future. the next chapter introduces a bunch of people, so it will probably be bigger. please review and feel free to tell whatever you think. hooray for constructive criticism! 


	3. Chapter 3

In The Field

Chapter 3

Tenten and Hinata walked to class together, still chatting. "So Neji and Lee are the team's star players, and you're the manager?" Tenten nodded. "Yup, and Gai coaches both teams, and he teaches gym class. His class is… interesting." Hinata was about to ask her what "interesting" meant, when a boy haired, blue-eyed boy stumbled out of a doorway and almost knocked her over.

"Ah, sorry." He said, before entering the classroom in front of them. Tenten rushed in after him. Hinata could hear her yelling from outside. "Jesus Sakura, I know Naruto is annoying, but the season is about to start, and you all need to be in top shape. You can't just randomly beat the shit of him!" Hinata entered the classroom, curious to find out just what was going on.

She found Tenten yelling at a pink-haired girl while the blond boy laid on a desk, groaning. She approached Tenten cautiously, who was still yelling. "Umm, Tenten, should I take him to the nurse?" Tenten turned around, looked at the boy, and scoffed. "It isn't that bad, he's just being a drama queen. Sakura can be _way _more violent then that." "Hey!" Sakura interjected, "It was purely self-defense, he was hitting on me again." Tenten strode over to Naruto. "Listen Naruto, for the umpteenth time-SAKURA ISN'T INTO YOU! MOVE ON.

"But Tenten, she's got accept me someday 'cuz I'm so awesome and Sasuke can't stand her." He whined. In a flash Sakura's fist slammed down on the blonde's head. At that moment, a man with silver hair and a _very_ long turtleneck strode in.

"Sakura!" he said, his turtleneck muffling his words. "Stop beating up Naruto. Now you have to bring him to nurse Shizune, and since he appears to be unconscious, you'll have to carry him." Sakura protested, "But Kakashi, that isn't fair!" An evil glint appeared in Kakashi's eyes, or at least the one not obscured by his long, floppy eye. "if you don't go now, you'll have to tutor Naruto for the next month." Sakura blanched, and lifted Naruto up into her arms with complaint, not saying a word.

"Okay class, I know I was late, but I saw a cat stuck in a tree on my way here and…" "YEAH RIGHT!" The class responded in unison. "Anyway, I just remembered that Vice-principal Ibiki needs to see me." Without explanation, he waltzed out as well.

Hinata was finally able to speak to Tenten, and she had a lot of questions. "Tenten, what just happened?"

"Well… where to begin? Naruto, the blonde boy, is on the soccer team. So are those guys." She pointed to a guy with wild hair and a boy asleep on his desk. "Sasuke isn't in this class, but he's the captain for the boy's team. That pink-haired girl, Sakura, is on the captain of the girl's soccer team, and that girl over there is on the team as well." She pointed to a girl sitting behind the sleeping boy. "She's got two brothers; the younger one is named Gaara. You should…" she was cut off when Kakashi entered the room, trying to restrain Naruto and Sakura.

"Okay class" He said as he shooed the two troublemakers back to their seats and sat behind his desk, picking up a small green book. "do the work on the board, but first, why don't we all introduce ourselves first. You can all stand up and say your name and something about yourselves." He glanced over to Hinata. "New student, you can go first."

Hinata stood up. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata, and I enjoy gardening." The boy with the wild hair stood up next. "I'm Kiba, and I love dogs!" A boy in sunglasses stood up next. "I am Shino Aburame, and I enjoy bugs." A cheerful looking blonde bounced out her seat. "You can call me Ino- I'm the head cheerleader and the most popular girl in school." Sakura stood up next. "I'm Sakura, captain of the girl's soccer team, and I'm the real most popular girl in school." Ino scowled. The blonde boy was next. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the most famous soccer player ever!" he sat down with a big grin. The sleeping boy was next, but the girl behind him had to smack him in the head before he woke up and stood. "I'm Shikamaru, and this is too troublesome. He sat back down and went back to sleep. The girl stood up next, clearly annoyed. "the name is Temari, and Shikamaru is a lazy ass." She smacked him again for emphasis. A large boy next to Temari stood up. "Leave Shikamaru alone. Oh yeah! I am Chouji Akamichi, and I'm big boned." Tenten was next, but by now Kakashi had lost interest, he was clearly absorbed in his book. he noticed the silence, and looked up form his book. "Well, you can start on those problems now." He turned his attention back to his book. Hinata wanted to ask Tenten what she had wanted to say before, but she shrugged it off. If it was important, she was sure that Tenten would tell her later.

* * *

well, this is defiantly longer- it's more words then the last 2 chapters combined! i'm glad i got to introduce all the characters, it's fun. however, most of them will only have minor parts. this is mainly about hinata, lee and another mystery person who will show up in the next chapter. neji and teten will be in it, but that won't be the focus. there are still a lot of elements to the story that i need to flesh out, but i'm taking it one chapter at a time. becasue i've been writing this in school during my spare time, and because these chapters are so short, all i need to do for most chapters is type them up, so i'll be updating pretty frequently, every couple of days. that might change as i type up all my pre-exsisting material, but hopefully i'll be able to keep the new chapters coming. 


	4. Chapter 4

In The Field

Chapter 4

Hinata and Tenten walked out of the classroom and towards the gym. "so we have gym class next, with coach Gai as the teacher?" Hinata asked, still afraid of might await her. "Yeah, and Lee and Neji are in out class as well. The gym classes are arranged by sport instead of by grade, so you're in the soccer group, with us." "Will Sakura be there?" Ever since that morning, Hinata had been somewhat afraid of her. "Sakura? She's nice, she just has a bit of a temper. Don't mention the name "Sasuke" around her though." Hinata was still confused, but by now she knew asking her about it would only confuse her more. As they turned the corner of the hallway and entered the gym, Hinata gasped.

In front of her was an amazing, yet horrifying sight. A man with a bowl cut, wearing a green spandex suit, who dashed up to Hinata the moment he saw her. "You must be Neji's cousin! Lee told me all about you." He began shaking her hand vigorously. We would be so happy to have you on the team. I'll have Sakura fill you in on the details. At the sound of her name, Sakura bounced over. "What is it Coach Gai?" "Can you tell Hinata about the team? I see some children over there that could use some YOUTH!" He dashed off, leaving the two girls behind.

"So that's where Lee got it from." Hinata giggled. "Yeah, Gai is Lee's idol. Before he came to this school, he couldn't't even kick a ball, but thanks to Gai, he's one of our star players." Sakura paused, and then remembered what she was supposed to be doing. "Well, formal tryouts are this afternoon, but we never reject anyone, so they're just a formality to see how skilled you are. Practice is everyday after school, and our first game is a week from now, so we'll be working extra hard. How much experience do you have?" "Well, I haven't played on an actual team, but I've been practicing with Neji a lot." Sakura nodded. "Well, if you can keep up with Neji, then you've got to have some talent. Good luck!" Sakura smiled and gave a thumbs up. Hinata smiled, she had been wrong about Sakura, she was a good person. Hinata was jolted out of her reverie by Gai's loud voice. "Roll call!" he shouted. He started calling out names, and Hinata tuned out once hers had been called, until Gai got to the S's.

"Sabaku Temari?" "Here" the girl called out. "Sabaku Gaara" Gai called out again. Silence. "Alright, does anyone know where Gaara is?" that name, Hinata remembered it. Tenten wanted to tell her something about him. She began walking over to Tenten, but accidentally bumped into someone. "oh, I'm sorry…" she looked up to apologize, only to be greeted by a pair of glaring aquamarine eyes. He looked a there for what seemed like forever before shoving past her. The boy walked up to Gai. "I'm right here, okay!" he said to Gai, before stomping over to where Temari stood. Hinata walked over to Tenten, feeling scared. "Who's that?" "That's Gaara, he's really scary- the only reason he hasn't been expelled is because of his father. You should stay away from him." Hinata nodded. She did not want to get on his bad side, and it seemed like she was very close to it already.

Neji stalked over to redhead. "Sabaku, I know you think you're cool, but you better get some manners." Gaara glared at him. "Why should I, Hyuuga?" the two boys glared at each other menacingly until Gai broke them up. "No more fighting you two. Now go do 100 laps, maybe engaging in some youthful activity will cool your heads." They ran off reluctantly, still glaring holes into each other's heads.

Lee walked over to Hinata. "Are you okay? Gaara didn't hurt you, did he?" Hinata smiled and shook her head. "No Lee, thank you for asking." Lee blushed, she was just so cute! "Hinata, would you like to…" this was his chance. He decided to go for it. "Umm, go out to eat with me?" he was so nervous, not knowing what she would say. She beamed at him "I would be glad to." Lee sighed, his inner self was jumping up and down, and he had to resist the urge to do the same thing. "I'll meet you outside, okay. And, no what, do not tell Neji." Hinata was confused. "Why not? He grinned sheepishly. " I get beat up from practice as it is, I don't Neji to inflict anymore pain on me." "Okay Lee, if you say so." At that moment, Gai called Lee over, so he ran off.

Once she saw that Lee was out of the way, Tenten went over to Hinata. "Hey Hinata, help me do some sit-ups." As she began exercising, Tenten flashed a sly smile. "So Hinata, what were you and Lee talking about before?" she asked, seeming innocent. "Hinata blushed, and Tenten knew she had struck gold. "Nothing… he just asked to eat with him at lunch." Tenten smiled knowingly. "So it's a date?" Hinata's blush deepened. "I guess you could say that." She mumbled. Tenten grinned again. "You and Lee going on a date. I can't wait to tell Neji!" "Don't do that!" Hinata was beginning to panic. "You know how overprotective Neji can be sometimes. Lee asked me not to tell." Tenten snorted. "Overprotective is an understatement, he practically stalks you everywhere you go. Don't worry, I won't tell Neji. Hinata hugged her. "Thank you Tenten." Gai noticed them sitting around. "Hey, go and do 50 youthful push-ups!" they both groaned. Now Hinata knew why Neji woke up so sore in the mornings, grumbling about a monster in spandex.

* * *

well, another chapter, and a big(ger) one. gaara seems like a bad guy in this, but i have plans to redeem him later on. the chapter after this is pretty short as of right now, but i may make it bigger- i'm still on the fence about what to do with it. now that i think about it, it's been 4 chapters already, and it's still only Hinata's first day of school. i suppose i could have combined all the chapters into one big one, but i prefer smaller chapters. to me, all these are separate events, and it seems like if i put them all together it wouldn't flow as well. and i would be updating less often. but if people would rather have big chapters, i suppose i could.just give me more reviews. they are always welcome. i don't care if you flame me like a marshmallow, just please tell me why so i can improve the story. 


End file.
